


heyr himna smiður

by Peppermint_Patty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Patty/pseuds/Peppermint_Patty
Summary: Salem 'convinces' Ozpin to come with her
Relationships: Ozpin & Salem (RWBY)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	heyr himna smiður

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to hildur gudnadottir heyr himna smiður
> 
> This fiction was inspired by this Handmaid's Tale video
> 
> This video contains SUICIDE https://youtu.be/c9L8atMUVMk
> 
> HOWEVER, THE STORY DOES NOT CONTAIN SUICIDE

Ozpin stood on top of an unnamed building that’s several stories high and he was trembling. Salem floated above them, in all her dark beauty and grace. She outstretched her hands to him with a sweet smile he unknowingly longed to see again. 

"Ozpin, " she said softly. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "I missed you so much." 

Hazel eyes widen even more, tiny gloved fists clenched around his cane, his shoulders shook with fear. 

“I know how these children treat you, my dear. If you come with me, I’ll never treat you that way. I’ll never hit you or curse your name.” she said sweetly.

“No! You’re lying!” Ozpin clenched his eyes shut as tears streamed down freckled cheeks.

“Have I ever lied to you?” 

The other immortal blinked. Has she lied? Has she?  _ Yes, she has.  _ His mind responds. Or rather not his mind but a small voice that belonged to a young farmhand. Salem floated towards him and gently placed her hands on the side of his hand. She made him stare deeply into red eyes that seem to glow softly. 

“Don’t you see, dear? Your so-called allies are just watching from afar, they just left you here, trembling, with me.” Ozpin felt his breath hitch. “If you come with me you’ll have so many people to watch your back, you’ll have friends, you’ll also have a warm bed to sleep on,” Salem ran her long dark fingernails in his hair. “And most importantly you’ll have  _ love,”  _ she whispered the last part in his ear. Ozpin let out an audible sob.

“Get away from him!” a high pitch shriek came from a few feet away from them. Ruby stood tall with her scythe in her grasp, her red cloak fluttered in the breeze. Whatever fondness Salem held in her eyes vanished the second she zeroed-in on the silver-eyed girl. 

Ruby stomped towards them, her eyes narrowed when she locked eyes with Salem, her jaw clenched as well as her fists. Once she reached Ozpin, she held his hand. Hazel eyes darted towards Ruby.

The young girl's eyes soften and she gave a small smile. Her grip on his tiny hand tightened.

“Professor, we need you! We need the relic, we need-”

“We  _ don’t  _ need your protagonist speech, child.” the older woman said darkly. 

"Professor, you have to choose what's best for Remnant," Ruby said slowly.

Ozpin turned to her. He smiled slightly as his hazel eyes filled with fresh tears. He shifted his balance on the thin ledge and knelt down and gently grabbed Ruby's hand. The girl blinked up at him. Ozpin planted his cane and the lamp in her hands. Ozpin stood back up.

"I am." He smiled at her again, only this time it was wider and the brightest smile she's ever seen him make.

Then he jumped.


End file.
